at the beach
by COLONELA
Summary: mmmm...about cololal of course...just read it!


It was a sunny day,which was perfect for swimming,it wasn't vary hot neither cold just...perfect.

Colonnello went with his four friends to the beach in the weekend,they really needed a good day to relax after all there training and missions from COMSUBIN,they were already swimming,the beach was crowded with people but it wasn't vary crowded so it would unbearable.

The blonde wore a black shorts,and his favorite bandanna rapped around his forehead.

he was floating on his back closing his eyes,just relaxing,after couple of minutes he heard his friends laughing vary load,so he opened his eyes wanting to know what were they laughing at just out of curiosity,before looking at his friends he noticed a Familiar person walking on the age of the shore,which he recognized easily,and it wasn't expected to find such person in a place like this.

He quickly got up from the sea like bed,and went to the girl,vary excited! The girl was wearing a long sleeve with a hood but it wasn't a thick fabric,a vary light one,and its ash colored,with a vary short black shorts,and a pair of sandals.

she was walking expressionless,hearing music from her I-pod which placed in her pocket,the navy blue hair floating with the wind's direction,and it shined from the sun's light.

Colonnello finally caught up to her and said.

"Hay! Lal,what's up? and what are you doing here? That's unusual of you Kora!" He placed his arms around her neck to remove the earphones,and his smile was a sign of happiness.

"I'm here for the same reason as you.."

"Sometimes,I think that those two are a couple instead of a trainer and student." One of colonnello's friends commented.

"Trust me,everyone thinks like that!" And the other one replayed with a smirk.

Back to the other two..

"Oh! I see! I'm vary! glad that you're here,kora!" Still smiling brightly at her,while walking,she didn't look at him when he said it,as if the music blocked her hearing,so he came closer too her left ear and yelled.

"Oi! Lal! can you hear me? Kora!"

"Ouch! shut up I can hear you clearly!"

"Oh,Sorry! Kora!"

"And don't get too close to me or your girlfriend might see you."

"But who said that she's here? Kora!"

"Who knows?."

"Actually she's here,do you want to meet her? Kora!"

"If you wish."

"Okay! then come here,kora!" They turned around to face the sea.

"Look down there,kora!"

"Where?" Only what she could see is her reflection from the sea.

"Down there,kora! Ahaha Can't you see anything at all? Kora!" His arm rested on her shoulder to bend her and look under.

"Come on! is there even anything to look at?" She was still looking down trying to notice anything other then sand,water and her reflection.

"Right there,kora." His arm now was pushing her down from her back,then it came down to her waist.

While bending down she looked to her right when she felt something rapped around her waist when she notices his hand she turned back fast away from him,from the embarrassment that she felt,she completely lost control of her balance the grabs colonnello's hand and falls on her back in the sea along with the blonde.

'SPLASH'

" *cough* *cough* hay!...Its..all your fault that now I'm socked with water!"

"Mmm...but your the one who made a fuss about it and lost your balance,kora." He started to laugh at her.

"Eh! Stop laughing!" She was blushing from embarrassment.

Colonnello got up first then landed a hand to help lal,she used his offer, after that,she took off her blouse,but she was wearing a cut under it,it was short and skinny and black colored,there wasn't something like 'OMG' of what she did because there was a lot of people who wore bikinis. On her way to the ladies restroom,colonnello accompanied lal to there and said "I'm so sorry kora! Of what happened!" He kept staring at her body.

"Its okay,just at least stop looking at me." She said with a cold face.

"Ahaha..."

when they're finally in front of the restroom,colonnello said and waved a good bye to her. She grabbed the door's handel after that she heard..

"...your my girlfriend that you failed to notice...kora.!" 


End file.
